


Conspiracies

by caffeinatedhappiness



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theory, I'm so sorry, Kinda, Lots of dialogue, M/M, Parx, Trawsten - Freeform, Trawsten Please, Trawsten Smut, awsten and travis' slumber party, because i need more attention on them, bottom Travis, but hopefully its still ok, coming out story, hard to write, like it didnt come out how I wanted it to, no drugs used in the making of this fic, parxbois, references to other fics I wrote here as well, terrible overly sappy ending, that's unusual for me, top awsten, top!awsten, waterparks bassist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedhappiness/pseuds/caffeinatedhappiness
Summary: “Hey everyone. Send Trawsten stories to awstravslumberparty@gmail.com. Subject line ‘Trawsten Please - [Story title]’New stories or ones you've already submitted. Just needs to be that subject line, about Trawsten, and 1200 words max.Don't ask me why. Goodbye thank you ~”





	Conspiracies

**Author's Note:**

> For the reader, this can be skipped over. It has nothing to do with the story. Anyway, there are some types of endings I hate: most kinds of sad endings, and overly sappy endings. This one does have a very sappy ending. Also, the idea behind this story was genius, but it didn’t come out exactly the way I intended, so I kinda don’t like that. Regardless, enjoy :))) Also shoutout to the people who helped edit this, @marmasfruit and @bubxblah on tumblr. Will leave their links in the other notes so you can get on with reading this :D

“Is this really how we want to come out to the public? A fanfic tag? It doesn’t even have a good name!” Awsten argued. Travis remained calm, however; a stark contrast to Awsten’s anger.

“You got a better idea?” 

“No,” Awsten sighed, in defeat. This was it. This is how Awsten and Travis were gonna make their relationship known. By having people submit short Trawsten one-shots to their podcast’s email.

“Wait,” Awsten paused Travis, “Before you make the tweet, please don’t put why we want all those fics in. Just say ‘don’t ask me why’ or something like that.” Travis nodded, and instantly the tweet was out.

“Hey everyone. Send Trawsten stories to awstravslumberparty@gmail.com. Subject line ‘Trawsten Please - [Story title]’

New stories or ones you've already submitted. Just needs to be that subject line, about Trawsten, and 1200 words max.

Don't ask me why. Goodbye thank you ~”

Awsten read the tweet, and smiled in content. Instead of focusing on the porn that was soon gonna flood the inbox of the podcast, he scooted closer to Travis, wrapped a strong arm around him, and left a peck on the tip of his nose.

July 1st seemed to come quicker than they expected. Cautiously, Awsten opened the inbox, with Travis on his lap to block his view. It was filled with a few hundred emails, beginning with “Trawsten Please.” Some had titles as long as Fall Out Boy songs, some titles were only a couple words. Luckily, since these fics were much shorter than other stories on the podcast, they could pick up to 3 to read. And many had interesting plots too, including Travis wearing a cologne that makes Awsten have to fuck him to Travis hypnotizing Awsten to fuck him. It was hard to narrow it down to only 3, with all these works of art in front of them. But they managed to narrow it down… after 69ing to a few of them. They were now ready to make the episode that could potentially change their lives.

They play the intro music, just because they feel like it, even though it’s gonna be edited in. “And we’re recording… not necessarily live, this episode is prerecorded, but sorta live.” Awsten rambled. Travis brought him to a stop. 

“No one cares anyway except for our 7 listeners.”

“”YES! WE GAINED A LISTENER!” Awsten shouted excited. Travis looked at his lover lovingly, and signed in disappointment. He loved Awsten, but sometimes he questioned his intelligence.   
“Well, today we’re reading ‘Not Models’ by proud-band-trash on Tumblr to start with,” Travis announced, and Awsten had to speak next.

“WE’LL ANNOUNCE THE NEXT FIC WHEN WE COME TO IT, ACTUALLY BOTH FICS. THAT’S RIGHT, WE’RE READING 3 TONIGHT WITH AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END. STAY TUNED TIL THEN.”

The next 50 minutes were filled with detailed smut, sarcastic comments, and witty jokes, along with horrified screams, gagging (from being grossed out) and not even being able to read parts of certain fics out loud because of how graphic they are. Laughs and tears were shared by the lovers in this short period of time, until the final moments of the podcast. 

“Well, that was ‘In a Moment’ for y’all. Not the worst fic we’ve ever read, but it sure as hell isn’t getting over 4 stars. It was a little too boring for our tastes.” Travis followed after the ratings. Awsten chimed in next. 

“THE FUCKING AUTHOR IS LIKE DEAF OR SOMETHING, I DON’T THINK THAT GUY SOUNDED LIKE YOU AT ALL.” 

“Well, the author did say they listened to the video high. So maybe that fucked with their hearing. I could hear myself a little in that too, however.”

“Wanna to try doing that later? Except hypnotize me to do something else, like give you a blowjob?” Travis’ eyes widened at the comment, Awsten grinning devilishly. 

“We’re doing that later now.” Travis said, lust in his eyes. But he had to hold back for a few more minutes. They still had to make the announcement, and now was surely a great time to make it, with the audience wide-eyed at the fact that Awsten and Travis just confirmed they fuck.

“Everyone listening to this podcast just realized we fuck. Should we also tell them the rest and the whole point of making this episode?” Travis nodded at Awsten.

“Now that you’re in shock over the revelation Awsten and I have had sex, I’ll also tell you what we are: very happily in love.” Awsten gave a “yep” into the microphone to confirm, a smile wider than a crescent moon across the purple haired boy’s face. Travis had to smile back at the sight. “So yes, we are dating. Trawsten is a thing. And this episode was the one we planned to come out with. That’s why we had you guys write fics for ‘Trawsten Please.’” 

“And how long have we been dating for?” Awsten prompted.

“Since Season 1’s finale? It was definitely around that time.” 

“And you wanna know what it will be when people listen to this episode?” Travis had to look at the calendar on his phone to figure it out, but when he figured out the episode’s release date, he didn’t even have to look up to see Awsten beaming about it.

“September 19th. Our 6 month anniversary!” Travis exclaimed, not even thinking about that. Awsten knew though. That’s why he picked that day to have the episode be aired. His lover had to get up and hug the singer.

“And on that note, we gotta sign off so we can fuck in a few minutes.” Awsten added, Travis cringing slightly.

“Hopefully we cured any insomnia, maybe you’re really drowsy right now. Maybe I secretly hypnotized you to sleep,” Travis couldn’t resist not referencing “In a Moment,” “and now that you’re about to pass out, sweet dreams and good night.” 

The episode ended with Travis reaching up to his lover and pressing a wet kiss up to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Link (to story): https://proud-band-trash.tumblr.com/post/175374071932/conspiracies  
> Marmasfruit Tumblr: https://marmasfruit.tumblr.com/  
> Bubxblah Tumblr: https://bubxblah.tumblr.com/


End file.
